


'Til Death Do Us Part

by akingnotaprincess



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess
Summary: Death won't stop her from being with him.





	'Til Death Do Us Part

Rose hates drawing the line between friendship and love when it comes to him. All she wants to do to is step over that line once and for all. If she did, she'd be eliminating all of this silly pain that's caused by hiding their feelings. 

But he insists that he's much too old for her. She wonders if the Doctor truly means that, especially when she catches him eyeing her. _He probably doesn't want to deal with the pain when…_ Rose doesn't want to complete that thought _ever_ because she will never leave her Doctor. Death won't stop her from being with him.


End file.
